The Legend Before the Legend Book 1: Water
by Marzuki021
Summary: Before Aang saved the world, another group of Hero's came about the World of the Avatar. Rin is a firebending genius she dreamed all her life of being the Royal Families Head Guard, she trained years and years for this moment. After her promotion to this achievment, she and her brother are told by the Fire Sages that Avatar Roku needs them and others to stop the coming war.
1. Prologue

Hi everyone! The most fabulous Uchiha is here! This is my first story so be very easy with me ok? I'm a Avatar fan but not very knowledgable about Korra, at least I saw season 1 so be easy if I did something wrong now on with explanation!

ok so my story is an OC type one at least some notable characters from the Avatar series are in it but anywho it takes place before Aang was found by Katara and Sokka.

Avatar belongs to Nickelodeon and my lovely characters belong to me :3 Enjoy!

Prologue

Avatar Aang had successful defeated the Fire Lord, not in the normal way of a death match, but by taking away his firebending. A feat that no one had seen, at least in a long time. Aang, along with Fire Lord Zuko, created a new era of peace and prosperity. They then built a city named Republic City, where everyone: Water, Earth, Fire and non-benders could live together in peace. Yet in the city, a greater threat was looming. At the Republic court, they were charging a water bender for bloodbending, a new style of waterbending which was forbidden to use. The man caused an uproar trying to escape but successfully Aang took his bending away so he couldn't harm anyone again. The man soon after fled to the North Pole where he raised a family and bore two sons. The man used his sons to get revenge on the Avatar and trained them both to learn how to blood bend. Every day he would put them through vicious training of bloodbending animals, it soon was too much for one of the sons. He never wanted to blood bend again, their father took this as an insult, he mocked his own son, telling him he was weak. Seeing his brother in pain, the other son blood bended his own father away from his brother, almost killing his father, his wounded brother had to stop his brother from harming his father, or each other for that matter. Stopping, the brother soon realized what a monster he had become and ran out into the tundra, never to be seen again...

After the next couple of years, Avatar Aang had died of old age and a new Avatar was born, one of the Water tribe. Avatar Korra was a spunky young woman who then trained her whole life of being the Avatar. Soon it was time for her to learn airbending, although, airbending was the hardest for her to learn. Korra's personality and difference were opposite of airbending since Korra is more fierce than calm. Aang's son, Tenzin, trained Korra how to airbend. Along the way she stayed at Republic city with Tenzin and his family. Along the way she met Bolin and Mako, and met a new threat; the Equalist. This group posed a threat by making all and everyone equal, by taking away their bending. The Equalist were led by a man with a mask known as Amon. Korra and the gang went to go stop him and after some difficult battles they found out who he was: the lost son of the blood bender. His brother was also a Republic city representative for the Water Tribe. During Korra's last battle with Amon, Amon took Korra's bending away. Feeling powerless and weak, Korra unlocked her air bending with sheer will and defeated Amon. After that Amon and his brother left, but no one has no idea what happened to both men. Korra and everyone went to the Southern Water Tribe to see Master Katara to see if she could do something about Korra's bending, but no luck. Korra, confused and hurt stood outside in the Tundra by herself. Until Avatar Aang and the other Avatars appeared before her and restored her bending. Korra from then on kept peace and everyday she grew more knowledgeable about the elements.

Now my dear reader, your probably wondering, "Why should I be knowing all this?" Well dear reader the past and the future are both connected in some way, wouldn't you agree? The story I'm going to tell you has something to do with the past, way back, before Korra was born, before Aang defeated the Fire Lord, before Katara and Sokka found the Avatar in the Iceberg, this story takes place before the Raid of the Water Tribe. Now everyone knows the story about Aang and his friends but their was another group before them that wanted to stop the war, to bring peace. That is the story I will tell you about.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi all ya'll! :3 so here is chapter one! Tell me what u think about it ;3

Avatar: The last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon

The air was calm, not shattered by the world uses or sounds of machines. The Air Nomads life was not connected to worldly objects, but by separating themselves from them, they could calmly react to anything. Bison flied through the air making a sort of a tuba sound as they ate the grassy bushes off the side of the mountain. Air Nomad children played around while blasting each other with air, some played with flying lemurs while others practiced their air bending. The older adults, the Monks who were head of the Air Temple, walked around keeping the peace while discussing about the training sessions the kids have. When suddenly a faint scent of ash hung in the air. Rumbling came next as though the mountain was going to break apart and collapse. Suddenly fire benders and soldiers started climbing the mountain trying to reach the top of the temple where the monks and air benders were. The air was now tense as they had no idea what to do, once reaching the top, soldiers and fire benders started attacking everyone, leaving the temple floor shining from red liquid. The children started running away, yelling and screaming, pleading for someone to save them or for them to go away. By now the sky was red as if a sunset was going down. The air benders were no match and powerless against the fire benders. The Temple was up in flames, as what little was left of life was a small leaf burning up in flames.

Waking up from the horrible nightmare, the girl sat quickly up in her bed and started panting from shock. She looked down at her hands and placed her head in them. It was nighttime and the little light that shown through the room was from the moon. The red drapes appeared black during the nighttime, they flapped as the wind picked up. The girl went over to the window and closed them, calming herself of uneasiness. She gave a sigh of some sort of relief "Get a hold of yourself, Rin." She calmly went over to her dresser and looked herself in the mirror, her hair went straightly over one eye and she had a bad bed head. She combed her hair and straightened it out, her black hair seemed to glow with the moons light. She gave a forced smile at the mirror and walked out of her room. The long hallways looked eerie with the wind howling and the red drapes flapped more. She walked out to a small garden that her family had, a small pond was in the middle surround by cherry blossoms and lily pads. She sat down, crossed her legs and closed her eyes, she breathed some air. "What are you doing?" She quickly reopened them and turned around, a young man about her age stood behind her. He had a red tunic on with red baggy pants, his hair was spiked up in the front of his hair, his brown hair seemed to look darker in the moonlight, he had his hands crossed in front of his chest and his expression seemed emotionless. "Hey Zang..." She softly said, acting like she wasn't suspicious of anything "I was just uhhhhh... Looking at the pond... Heh." She nervously laughed and scratched the back of her head. Zang sighed and sat next to her looking down at the pond, "You worried about the finals tomorrow?" "... No." "You hesitated." "So?" "Which means you are worried." Rin looked down at the pond and stared at the reflection of the moon, "You want to be captain don't you? Your pretty skilled in firebending, and your famous among the Royal family, so what's wrong?" Zang put his hand on her shoulder. Rin seemed to stare down at the pond without blinking, her face seemed to show fear and sadness. "Rin?" Her brother spoke, he shook her lightly, Rin shook her head and looked at him "Wha-!? Huh?!" His face went from worried to plain annoyed "You weren't responding to me." She blinked once "Oh... Sorry..." "You sure your ok?" "Hmph, yeah." She gave a forced smile and stood up, her brother as well getting up. "You know, your the weirdest sister ever." He commented. Rin gave a laugh and punch him lightly on the shoulder "Whatever! Shouldn't you be going to bed?" "Shouldn't you?" "Hmm, your right, but I'm gonna stay up, practice for tomorrow." "Don't stay up too long, mom and dad will get angry." "Thanks for the tip, but I'm sure I can handle it" Zang gave a smirk before going back to the house and out of the garden. Rin watched him go back before turning around, she clapped her hands together, closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air. Suddenly she reopened her eyes, they seemed to gleam even more gold, she then swung her right arm forward, as fire flashed out.

Rin's fist had almost hit the other firebenders left cheek, with the her fire emitting from her fist, it just added more fear to the young man she was fighting. Rin was dueling against another skilled firebender in the outer court yard of the Royal Palace of the Firelord. Many had come to see the duel against both firebenders, Royals, families, friends. The place was decorative with red dark banners and confetti was on the floor from the start of the match, people cheered and shouts were heard from the crowd.

Fire Lord Azulon sat at his throne with his wife and children sitting next to him, he seemed to enjoy the violent battle. Rin took a quick look at the Fire Lord to see if he was watching her, both of their eyes met for a split second before her opponent thrust his fist forward making fire burst out of his knuckles, realizing she was distracted she quickly ducked down, barely missing his blow. She made a quick spin around and tripped him making him fall backward, she then made an attempt to knee kick him in the stomach, but he rolled backward and got to his feet. She cursed the air and stood her ground

"Damn, this battle has gone for three hours! I have to knock him out before I get exhausted." She looked towards the crowd to see if her family was around. She spotted them, just to the right, her brother, father and mother were watching her. She suddenly remembered a time when she was training with her brother "Boys will always try to look tough, find a weakness" she smirked, not realizing she even did, the other firebender called out to her "What's that look on your face?!" She stopped smirking and looked up at him "Oh! Your still there?" She gave a laugh, she was bad at jokes. The boy grew irritated, charged at her and thrusted his left leg toward her gut. She simply dodged it, ducked down, mustered up all her strengthened and forward flipped. His chin ate boot and he fell backwards, his body skidded a few feet away from her. She ran over to him, and stood her ground.

The Fire Lord stood up and put his hands behind his back "Finish him." Hearing the Fire Lord talk to her, she turned her head over to him. Her eyes quickly turned to the young firebender at her feet "But sir... If anymore he..." "I said do it." His quiet posture and straight face spread fear through Rin's body, sweat starting going down her brow, even though she stood her ground, her fist shook. She wanted this position so badly

"Finish him"  
"You want to be captain don't you? Your pretty skilled in firebending, and your famous among the Royal family, so what's wrong?"

"Thanks for the tip, but I'm sure I can handle it."

"You worried about the finals tomorrow?"

Rin's head started hurting from the memories in her head, she wanted this position! But at the cost of another's life... "Finish him, Rin." The Fire Lord said her name, she clenched her fist even tighter, making it turn red. "What do I do?! What am I doing?! DO IT NOW RIN!" She slowly jerked her arm back.

"RAAAAAWWWWRRRR! With a hurtful yell she swung her arm forward and down at the young man beneath her. Fire erupted on the arena, so great the crowd around had to stand back from the fire. As it all went down, Fire Lord Azulon had a smile on his face, as he watched her being slowly corrupted. Once the fire had died down, everyone stared at the arena, no words could describe what had happened, if you had asked one of them, they might have said the girl was in excruciating pain. Rin's chest heaved up and down, sweat fell down her cheek, she seemed to still be in her fire bending stance, staring down at the now burned corpse.

The Fire Lord simply smiled and raised his hand "Rin, come over here." She looked over to him and back at the dead corpse, she slowly walked over him. Her shoulder seemed to hurt, maybe she had sprained it? Using her other arm, she laid her hand on her shoulder to ease the pain. As she made her way through the crowd, they seemed to let her through and stare at her, as if she was some freak of nature. She looked back and forth at the crowd, some of the kids that were in the crowd seemed to hug their mom whenever she looked at them, which made her seem even worse, as if killing someone wasn't worse. As soon as she got to the Fire Lord she bowed in front of him and he nodded he then went to the crowd to speak, she turned around and stood next to him "Now this is what we need! A fresh new and fierce captain! Everyone..." He looked over at Rin, she stared at the crowd "Meet your new Captain of the Royal Guard!" Everyone then cheered Rin's name, some of the children started messing with the confetti and adults cheered. But the cheers sounded more forced, no one was really cheering for her, they had to, they had to please the Fire Lord.

The Fire Lord went over to some servants and grabbed what seemed to be a royal chest plate, one that only a captain or someone important would wear. It was red-black, gold outer lined it, and a small fire nation sign was in the front. He went over to Rin with it and put it over her head and on her shoulders, it fit. As if it was made for her. She bowed to him "Thank you." He put a hand on her shoulder, the bad shoulder, and squeezed it, she flinched a little. "Make me proud." To Rin's ears his words seemed like a threat but she put those thoughts into the back of her mind. Rin and the Fire Lord turned around towards the crowd to get more cheers, she looked down and frowned, guilt building up on the inside.

Afterwards some of the crowd had gone and she rejoined with her family. Her brother was the first to see her along with both her parents. Rin's parents were both middle aged, her father was a chubby man, jolly too, he loved to drink tea, which was his passion. Her mother was a short women, not as chubby as her father but fairly some what. Her brother slapped her on the bad shoulder and laughed "You just had to.." She frowned at him, very annoyed "Yeah." He admitted. Her father put his hand on her good shoulder and smiled "You made us proud out there." She looked down and smiled "Thanks dad.." Her mother gave her a hug "Tonight to celebrate we will have roast duck." "Sounds delicious." Her father commented. They all started to laugh. "Am I interrupting?" The family all turned around to see a young women, about Rin's age, she wore the normal Fire Nation robe, her hair in a bun, and her eyes were like daggers. Rin rolled her eyes "Agni, kill me now." She thought to herself, "I saw that roll of the eyes, weasel." She looked over to her "Stop calling me weasel, Meili!" She shouted at her. Zang walked over to her and put a shoulder around Meili and kissed her cheek, Rin stuck her tongue out and pretended to gag. Her father slapped Rin on the back making her jump "Some day you'll find someone too." "I would rather die first." Meili smiled "That might happen." Rin turned her head over to her, already irritated by her presence "Was that a threat?!" "Maybe." Zang jumped in between them, "Now, now... We should probably get home, the sun is setting quickly." Zang was right, the sun was setting, the sky seemed red as if it was on fire. "Fine..." Rin turned around and led the way home.

After everyone had finished eating Rin went to her room and put the chest plate above her dresser. She smiled a little and sat down on the floor, she just stared at the plate and smirked "Ya did it Rin..." But then she remembered what she did to the young firebender who had suffered to her blow. She gave a sigh, layed down and closed her eyes. She tried thinking of happy thoughts until she heard a knock at the front house door. She heard her mom go to get the door, an old mans raspy voice was heard "Is this Rin's home?" She grunted and got up, must be another fan or something, she heard her mom talk to him but nothing important popped up. She went other to her mom and looked out the door "Yes?" The man outside was one of the Fire Sages, this was rare, not everyday do you see a Fire Sage at your door step. "I didn't even do anything... Yet." she thought to herself "I have come with urgent news." The man spoke, "Is Rin in trouble?" Her mother asked, quickly looking at Rin then back at the Sage "No," the man chuckled "quite the opposite." Rin crossed her arms, soon her brother, Meili, and her father came behind her. "I have come to tell you that Avatar Roku has visited me in a dream..." "What does this have to do with me?" Rin asked "Well, he has told me that he wants you and some others to stop the coming war, he wants you to stop the Fire Lord." Rin's face showed confusion and everyone in the house seemed the same "Wait... What?"

whew so much words XD hahh well how you guys think about it? Tell me what ya think


	3. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry for being so forward with it, but, may I come in to further explain?" The Fire Sage smiled warmly, not wanting to scare them. Rin's mom was the first to snap out of the shock, she stepped aside "Yes, you may." Everyone let him through, and led him into the dining area. There they sat down with the Fire Sage being at the end, the Sage took in a deep breath of air and exhaled "Now, I know this is all confusing for you but please try to understand." He looked at everyone "A week ago I had a miraculous dream, Avatar Roku came to me, telling me that the war going on currently is unbalancing the elements and their nations. Fire Lord Azulon was going to spark an even greater fire then his father, Fire Lord Sozin. Roku told me to look for a girl, named Rin in the Fire Nation, he wanted to speak with you." "Me?!" Rin interrupted him "Yes you." She was more confused than anyone else in the room. "Now," he continued "I have been looking everywhere around the Fire Nation for you, for almost a week! I thought that maybe Roku was just messing with my head." He gave a small chuckle, since the whole room seemed to be tense since his arrival. "Well, I was going to give up till today. I had heard about the new captain of the Royal Guard, I decided to take a break and watch it," He looked over at Rin and she looked down "The tournament was wonderful, your a skilled firebender, nothing like I have ever seen. You must have been taught well." He paused for a moment "Who was your teacher?"

Rin's head was still low, she licked her lips before speaking "Someone..." Her mother spoke "Rin... She never tells anyone who her teacher is..." Zang spoke up, he put his hand on her shoulder "Rin was taught by someone great, that's all, I bet it's cause she doesn't want anyone else to steal her skills, right?" He asked her, she nodded. The Fire Sage smiled, understanding what it meant to her "Well, after the tournament, everyone started cheering your name and that is how I found out who you were. I must have looked out of place since a couple of residence asked what I was doing here." He laughed "You don't see a Fire Sage walking around now a days." His jokes were starting to irritate Rin and almost everyone in the room. "But once I had asked them where you were, they pointed me to the right direction, and now I'm here."

By now Rin's hands were holding her knees "I don't understand..." Everyone looked her way "What is it that you don't understand?" Her mom asked. Rin's head quickly looked up at everyone "Ever since I was a little girl, I thought it was a wonderful honor to serve the Fire Lord and protect him, I have always wanted this! And yet destiny has another fate for me?!" By now Rin had stood up, her mind felt like bursting. The Fire Sage hung his head low "From the beginning of time, everyone is meant to follow their destinies, but the choices we make determine which side of our destiny we will be on. Is it to follow the right thing or the bad side? We must choose that ourselves." Rin looked over at him "Do you mean... I'm meant to stop the Fire Lord?" Her face showed pain now "Whatever you choose... I don't need your answer at this moment." The Fire Sage got up and walked towards the door. Rin's mom ran over to open the door, she didn't want to be disrespectful. Before the Fire Sage went through the door he stopped and looked back at Rin "I would like your answer tomorrow." Everyone heard the door close.

For a moment it seemed as though the world stood still. Rin's mom walked back over to them " Well... Um.." Rin was the first to react, she stomped off past her mom "Rin?! Where are you going? We need to discuss this as a family!" Rin simply ignored and went down the hallways to her room and slammed the door. Zang closed his eyes and sighed, Meili, who was still there, hugged him. Zang looked over at his mom "I'm sure she is just confused is all, let's give her room to think about it." Their father agreed with Zang "He's right, if she wants to go save the world then she can do it. But," he looked at Zang "Zang I want you to go with her as well, you need to look after your sister." Zang nodded "Sounds good with me." Their mother was the only one who seemed to object about it "What! No that girl is not going to go anywhere. Rin doesn't need some prophecy to tell her how to live her life." "Whatever Rin chooses, we need to respect that and support her." Her father spoke. "We need to believe in Rin..." Everyone looked down, they didn't know what would happen but whatever did they just had to have faith in her choice.

After Rin had slammed the door behind her, she slowly sat down, her back against the door. She looked over at the armor she had hung above her dresser, it almost seemed like a second ago she got title, now she was going to lose it. She held her head in her hands, she growled a little in frustration. "Roku... What do you want? Why must this be me?" She looked at the ceiling then out the window, "Such a big responsibility you placed on my shoulders. Out of all the firebenders in the world... It's me..." She gave a sigh, Roku wasn't going to answer her. She suddenly heard a voice, it was faint but she didn't pay attention to it till she heard it getting louder " Huh?" She looked around, it sounded like it was saying "Rin." She got up, "Who's there?" The voice was soft but husky and old. "R-Roku?" She called to the voice, but it didn't call her again. She gave a sigh and went over to her dresser, placing her hands around the dresser gripping it, staring at the armor. "Agni, why..." Rin walked over to her bed and laid down on it, she made no attempt to cover herself with the sheets even though the howling wind made the room icy cold, she knew her inner fire would keep her warm. She looked up towards the door to check if anyone was still awake. Under the door no light shown, letting her know that Meili went home and her brother, father and mom had already went to bed. Rin never went to sleep as early as she had now, but she would need it if she was to decide about tomorrow. She laid her head against the pillow and closed her eyes.

The sky was red, blood shot red and the clouds were black, as ink. Everything was blurry but there were things you could make out. A girls face was shown, a shy face, hidden behind a tall man, water tribe. That was the thing that came to mind when looking at them. Then some firebenders attacking the Southern Water tribe. Some waterbenders resisting against the firebenders as they waterbended a fire navy ship, freezing it in place. Then softly a voice came "Why must you resist your place in this world?"

Rin awoke from the dream once again. She panted and placed her hand on her chest "Damn..." She got up, walked over to her dresser "What's happening to me?" She looked down, then back at the mirror. She raised her hand, fire emitted from her palm like a torch. The red-orange color of her fire shined on her face, adding color to the dark gloomy room. She kept the fire burning as she walked over to her room door, she opened it and walked out to the hallway and in the garden. Her fire kept burning bright against her palm. She sat down near the pond, she held her hand up and looked at the fire "Why must you resist your place in this world?" The question from her dreams rang through her head, torturing her mind. Rin squeezed her hand into a fist, quenching the flame and reopen in her hand. The world seemed gray again, even the cherry blossom tree didn't show any sign of color. She heard foot steps coming near her "Zang... Leave me alone..." Sure enough Zang came up behind her and placed his hand on her head, ruffling her already messed up hair. He laughed "Guess you heard me." He sat next to her and stared at the moon "You shouldn't worry too much about it." She looked his way "Not worry? How can you not worry about this stuff? What if you were in my place? What would you do? I doubt you would be calm..." Zang kept staring up "Yeah I would worry, but I would face it head on, I would try my best to face it and not regret it." Rin's face turned sad "What... W-what would you choose?" Her brother looked back at her "I would follow my heart." His answer took her by surprise, so surprising she couldn't look him in the face. She couldn't say anything back in response. Zang got up "Whatever answer you give to the Sage tomorrow, I will always be on your side, we are sibling after all." His footsteps started getting fainter, the farther he started going. Rin stared at the pond, looking at the moons reflection, she hugged her knees and placed her head down. She knew the answer now.

Rin must have slept in the garden, because she was laying against the cherry tree with blossoms on her head and body. She brushed them off sleepily, got up and walked back inside the house. She could hear her families voice in the kitchen area. Walking in she saw her father and brother sitting at the table and her mom cooking. "Morning." She raised a hand and waved, the whole room immediately fell silent, no one made an attempt to speak to her until her mom spoke "I... I don't know what you want to eat... But-" "It's fine I'll just eat a banana." She took one from the bowl of fruit they had on the table. She sat across from her brother and father, they both stared at her until her father looked at Zang "Uh, as I was saying, in firbending the technique of the dancing dragon is..." Rin heard her dad talking some fire bending techniques to her brother, she smiled at them taking in this moment of all of them together. Her mother brought over some dumplings filled with fruit. The guys grabbed a few and ate, before talking again "Do you want one?" Her mom asking her. Rin looked at her mom then at the dumplings "Yeah, sure." She smiled "Thanks." She took a bite out of the dumpling and licked her lips "It's cherry filled?" Her mom smiled at her " That's right, your favorite." Rin smiled back "Yeah, thanks." The whole family spoke the whole time. Rin laughed at some joke her dad made before looking at the door, her smile went away, and as on queue, someone knocked. She looked at her family and everyone looked back at her "I'll get it." Her mom said, she got up shaking and over to the door before pausing for split second and opening the door. "Yes?" The voice of the Fire Sage could be heard through the door "Is Rin home?" Rin clenched the table with her hand "Yes, Rin?" Her mom looked over at Rin and she got up, her brother and father following behind her. She went to the door and faced the Sage " So, what do you say? What is your answer?" She gulped hard and looked at her family. Her father smiled, put his hand on her shoulder, Zang smiled and nodded and her mother, her face showed fear. She looked back at the Fire Sage, closed her eyes and breathed a sigh. She opened them and smiled at him "We have a world to save."


	4. Chapter 3

The Fire Sage smiled at her answer "Then let's get ready to go." Rin smiled "I will be going with her as well." Zang spoke up, the Fire Sage looked his way "That's alright with me, the more the better." Zang start walking to his room and Rin followed after him. " Hey! Wait!" Their mother called but non of them bothered to look back. Rin and Zang were side by side walking down the hallway "You excited?" Zang asked "Heh, a little, yes. Not everyday do you get to save the world." Rin smiled at him, grinning a smile that hadn't been seen to Zang in a long time. They split up when they reached each other's rooms, Rin walked in and paused for a moment, she breathed a sigh, she was actually doing this, the most insane thing for a firebender to do, she was practically betraying her country. She walked over to the chest plate and stared at it. It's gleaming gold corners shined back at her.

"I guess the story starts here." She put it other her shoulders, it was comfortable , unusual for something made out of hard metal. She grabbed as much equipment as she needed and walked out the door, she carried a sash bag with her. The belt going across her chest, it was beige in color.

Her brother walked out, he had two swords strapped on his back for easy use. He looked over at her and coughed. "You ready for this? There's a chance you can turn back and say no." Rin smiled and walked past him "No isn't an option for me anymore." Her brother walked behind her towards back to where her parents and the Sage were.

Upon seeing them, Rin's mom had tears in her eyes. Rin walked over to her, her mother put both her hands on her cheeks "Oh... You look so grown up in those cloths..." Rin smiled a little "T-thanks mom..." She hugged her mom tight, never wanting to let her go. For a second Rin felt different, her mind didn't know where it was going but her heart was sure telling her the way, and this was the way to go. She let go of her mom, Zang came up to his mom and hugged her "You take good care of your sister you got that? Make sure she doesn't hurt herself or mess with boys." "Mom!" Rin called in protest. Her mom had tears in her eyes but she smiled, she playfully slapped Zang's shoulder "Go save the world now."

After they both did a family group hug, the Fire Sage walked over to the both of them and put his hands on their shoulder "I know it will get difficult but trust me, there will be people who will help you along the way, so don't be scared." "I'm not scared." Rin smirked. The Fire Sage nodded "Well best be on our way now." As Rin and Zang walked out of the door they gave one last look at their parents, tears already forming within their eyes. "Promise you will come visit us." Their mom said, trying to hold her tears "We promise." Both of them said in unison. Rin and Zang turned around walking behind the Fire Sage, Zang saw his sister close her eyes. "Rin?" She quickly looked his way "Y-yeah?" "You alright?" Rin puffed air out of her mouth "Hmph, yeah..." Zang nodded and kept walking, but unaware of his sister, Rin's tears fell calmly down her face, not making a sound.

Rin breathed a sigh as they started walking through town, the people in the marketplace looked at her, Zang and the Fire Sage wondering what on earth was going on. Someone from the stands called out to her, he was selling fruits and nuts to visitor and residents "Hey Rin! What ya doing Rin? You in trouble with the Sages or something?" Rin looked his way and waved a hand "No I'm not, I'm just going somewhere for awhile... So you better have some nuts and fruit saved for me when I get back!" She smiled at the man, the man cheered and saluted her "Of course! I will get started right now!" She waved a goodbye at him and kept walking. Some bystanders who witnessed this were whispering about her, her cheery mood seemed to catch everyone's attention. Zang noticing this whispered behind her "What's with the change in attitude?" Rin whispered back "Don't know... I seem a little free I guess?" Zang nodded "Well whatever you got, can I have some?" His joke made Rin snicker, until an unknown voice came from behind them. "Well, well I was right about it, see Shin?" "Uh... Yeah..." Everyone turned around, even the Fire Sage. Standing behind them was Rin's nightmare, Meili, and her brother Shin; they were both wearing matching uniforms but Meili's seemed more feminine then her brothers.

Shin her brother was about Zang's height, same age as well, he was nineteen. He had a look that would make any cheery person frown, Rin didn't know if he did it on purpose or just wasn't aware of his own looks. His shaggy hair was longer than Zang but no longer then Rins. Shin looked at Rin and Zang "We've decided to come along." Meili put a hand to her hip "Yeah, so don't go saying no now, Weasel." Rin narrowed her eyes at Meili "I told you not to call me Weasel." "Sorry Weasel." "Grrrrr..." Zang patted his sisters head "Now, now, let's get along shall we." Rin looked at her brother and frown "But why does it have to be her? Anyone else would do good..." Zang shrugged "The Sage said we should get a lot of people, the more the merrier, besides they made it easier for us by asking to join why don't we just let them?" Rin pouted "Fine..." Meili gave a smile and walked past her "Thanks, Weasel."

Rin's head was boiling over and just as she was ready to firebend her butt, Shin came from behind, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go." Rin looked at him and sigh. They both starting walking towards the others "So did your sister force you to come or something?" Shin kept his face straight and forward, he wasn't the type to show emotions to others "No, she just told me that you and your brother would be going on a dangerous journey." Rin nodded "I see, so are you excited about coming?" "No not really, but I figured you would need help." Rin put her hands behind her head "Well, thanks, although I could kinda do without your sister." "Yeah I know..."

After awhile of walking through the Capital, they finally made it to the shore, where a giant ship was boarding others as well. Firebenders, cooks, soldiers, and sailors. The kids gazed at the ship and awed at it's amazing height, the Fire Sage turned around and smiled "Hahah! You guys like?" One of Rin's eyes twitched "Uh... Y-yeah..."

Zang pointed at some people boarding the ship "There's solider sand firebenders boarding this ship as well, why?" The Sage crossed his arms "I see you noticed, sharp eye uh... Zang right?" "Yeah." The Sage cheered "Alright! Well we have been taking measures for your battle against the Fire Lord and we prepared ahead of time." Rin's eyes almost went out of her socket "WHAT?!" Her mouth opened wide and froze "Wait... Fight the Fire Lord?!" The Sage scratched his head "Yes...?" "BUT THATS DANGEROUS I'LL DIE!" She held her head "Well, you'll have to... If you want to stop him..." She sighed, Meili put a hand on her shoulder "We'll help you Weasel..." Rin didn't want to hear that from Meili but the support was good enough "Yeah... Thanks." They started walking towards the ship going up it's board plank when suddenly Rin was the last to stop and the end of the board and looked back at the Fire Nation, the distant memories of home started going through her mind. Rin breathed a sigh and warmly smiled "Good-bye..."


End file.
